


The Phoenix Key Shorts; Fireworks

by AkiSeraph



Series: The Phoenix Key Shorts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiSeraph/pseuds/AkiSeraph
Summary: Leviathan is ready to give Tatsu the scolding of his life after death. However, when he sees her all of his anger leaves him. He falls head over heels the moment he lays eyes upon Nesryn. An angel and a demon don't mix. They can't mix. However, that means nothing to Levi in that moment.
Relationships: Nesryn/Leviathan, Tatsu/Leo
Series: The Phoenix Key Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633249





	The Phoenix Key Shorts; Fireworks

Leviathan held his lance lightly in his left hand as he stormed fiercely through city streets. Passersby parted in his wake, watching as his anger seemed to nearly boil over. Levi cared little for the fact that he was drawing the attention of so many humans. There was a round of whispers as he passed by, his scarlet cloak billowing behind him as he walked briskly.

After spending years telling Tatsu to stay away from the angels, he did the exact opposite. To say Levi was angry would be an understatement. He had specifically told Tatsu that he would not help him out of the messes he got himself into. Levi was beginning to see it was pointless to have said that. Since those years Tatsu was turned into a demon and tried to destroy everything in a fit of rage they had become close companions… friends if you dared call it that around Levi. Still, the demon was growing tired of the endless mischief his fellow demon caused.

Levi left the crowded city of Ragnarok and traveled across the outskirts where he believed Tatsu would be. He could usually be found atop the hill that overlooked Elynthi’s great capital that bustled with life and laughter. When he heard the loud and contagious laughter of his friend, Leo grimaced. Just then, he had been noticed and Tatsu shouted his name excitedly from where he sat beside a young blond who looked to be around eighteen or nineteen. 

The boy had golden-amber eyes that reflected the fading sunlight, making them appear as though they were glowing which was a great contrast to Tatsu’s onyx irises. He wore a carefree smile as he laughed at something Tatsu had said under his breath which made Levi tense in anger. He just knew the demon had something about him.

“Nesryn! Where did you disappear to?” Tatsu shouted jumping to his feet. 

There were two angels? Just how many did Tatsu manage to befriend? How did these angels willingly befriend him? It made Leo wonder if they were exactly like Tatsu- rebellious. Levi scowled at the thought, knowing if that was the case, then he would have a lot more trouble than he hoped to. As he reached the top of the hill, he watched as the blond angel wrapped his arms around Tatsu from behind, burying his face in the crook of the demons neck. It was then that Levi realized what was going on. That boy was Tatsu’s lover from life and Nesryn… Upon laying his eyes on the other angel, Levi was enraptured by the her.

Her sweet smile and gentle, pink eyes shimmered under the sun. She swept her long, blush pink hair back behind her ear and blushed faintly as Levi continued to stare. Not before long, he was broken from his daze when a pine cone nailed him in the center of the forehead. He turned his full attention onto Tatsu and glared daggers at the demon.

“What was that for?” he snarled, rubbing the spot that had been hit. “I came to drag you out of this mess and yet you are throwing pine cones. Ever the child, aren’t you?”

The blond snickered, straightening himself but all the while refusing to let go of Tatsu. “He doesn’t have a serious bone in his body,” he agreed, dodging the hand that swung back to hit his shoulder. 

“Not true!”

The girl that stood only a few feet away from Levi laughed softly. It caught the silvery haired demon’s attention and a warm smile tugged at his lips. He didn’t know what it was, but a strange force made Levi wish to embrace the petite girl and hold her tightly in his arms to protect her from all things evil. Her gentle smile and delicate features had Levi’s heart beating a mile a minute, a heart he thought had been long dead.

Levi turned his attention to Tatsu again and glared. “Do you realize that if you are caught, you’ll be in serious trouble? Menahem cares little for the angels and loathes any form of contact between them and the demons,” he warned, pointing his lance at the demon. “I suggest you sever ties and pretend you never knew each other.”

Tatsu’s expression fell into one of pain. He wore a look of deep betrayal as he took the blond angel’s hand in his. “I refuse to part ways from my sister and Leo. Menahem can kill me as many times as he wishes, but I refuse to abandon either of them.”

Levi winced and turned his face away. “Tatsu, it’s for your own good. They will be safer from his wrath if you push them away. Trust me, it can turn ugly if you don’t obey his rules.”

“You’ve experienced it, haven’t you?” Nesryn said, her sweet eyes full of concern and empathy. “I- I’m so sorry.”

Levi was taken aback by this and he lowered his weapon. He stared at the girl in silent surprise. Most everyone he encountered cared little for his wellbeing. Never once asking if he was truly okay. When he heard the sweet apology leave Nesryn’s lips, his heart skipped a beat and his stomach did flips. He itched to bring the girl in close and shower her with love. Not only was she gorgeous, but she, unlike so many, was the true embodiment of an angel. 

Sighing, the demon turned his face away. “I will do my best to conceal them from the others. However, Tatsu, I will not go down with you if you are caught,” he said, turning back to look at the shadow demon. 

Tatsu’s eyes lit up and a grin broke out onto his face. Levi realized that Tatsu and Nesryn had the same smile. While Tatsu looked to be around eighteen, Nesryn had to have been only sixteen when she died. Her face was youthful. Her porcelain skin seemed to glow in the light of the dying sun. She wore a simple white chiton and kept her feet bare. 

Tatsu laughed loudly as Leo lifted him into air and kissed him sweetly. Levi turned away, shifting awkwardly from one foot to another. His eyes fell on the glowing city at the base of the hill. He could hear music resonating from houses and the brightly lit amphitheater which he visited time to time to watch the plays written by renown play writers. From tragedies to comedies, he enjoyed them all. With the rare exceptions to some that are written solely to target the female audience.

The sun dipped out of sight and the world around the group of four became incredibly dark. Levi glanced back to the group and smirked as Leo shoved Tatsu into the grass. Nesryn was laughing behind her hands in an effort to conceal her amusement while failing miserably. Wordlessly, Levi turned his back to the group and retreated toward the city. His lance vanished from his hand in a shower of silver.

“Leviathan!”

Levi spun around, finding Nesryn staggering to follow him down the hill before she nearly slipped. Levi caught braced a gentle hand on her back and with his other, he caught her hand. “Oh come now, are you already falling for me?” he asked, grinning mischievously. But what the girl said next caught him off guard.

“Maybe I am. Do you have a problem with that?” she asked, staring up at him with a smile full of just as much mischievous intent as the one Levi had given her.

“What if I don’t?” he asked once he composed himself. 

Nesryn shrugged halfheartedly and stood on her own. “Thanks for catching me before I did fall for you,” she teased.

Levi had never known what it felt like to have butterflies in his stomach. However, he was beginning to understand because at that moment, those cursed butterflies were doing flips in his stomach. His heart began beating against his rib cage as if in an effort to break free of its confines. The way Nesryn smiled and the beautiful way her eyes reflected the night sky… he had fallen hard. 

Demons were known to fall in love pretty quickly and when they did, they would give their whole heart to the person of their adoration. More often than not, they didn’t get their affections returned. Levi had never felt so drawn to anyone in the way that he was with the girl. She was beautiful, kind, and witty. Yup. Levi had fallen in just that short amount of time he knew her.

“You are welcome, my lady. Perhaps next time I should just let you fall for me,” he said, glancing up at Tatsu who glared daggers at him. “I do believe I should set off before your brother gives me the taste of my third death. I bid you farewell, my dear, and a good night.”

With that, Levi bowed and disappeared into the immense city.  
-  
Leviathan leaned over wooden railing. He stood atop a lookout post that had a view of the entire capital city. He watched in silence as the homeless started fires in the trash bins or huddled together to warm each other. Elynthi was well known for its bitter cold nights. However, it never really bothered him much. 

His mind kept drifting to the girl he had met only hours ago. Her beautiful smile and her wit. Levi smiled to himself, but was startled upon hearing the creaking of the stairs as someone approached. He whirled around, only to come face to face with Nesryn. The girl that plagued his mind. Not that he minded.

“Oh! I’m so sorry! I had no idea anyone else came up here!” she exclaimed once she laid her eyes on Levi.

“S’alright,” he slurred sleepily, outstretching his hand the angel. “Care to keep me company?”

With a sweet smile, Nesryn took Levi’s hand, allowing him to pull her to his side. He smiled contentedly and watched as a firework shot into the sky from one of the homeless bonfires. The firework burst into a brilliant a blue color before another fallowed after it and exploded in yellow sparks. Nesryn watched with an expression full of wonder and amazement. She turned to look at Levi, only to blush when she caught him staring.

“Are these fireworks?”

Levi deadpanned and stared at the girl for an intense moment, trying to discern whether she was kidding or not. But her face held no hint that it was a jest. “You have never seen a firework?” he asked, eyes wide in amazement. “Never once?”

She nodded in confirmation and sighed softly. “I grew up in a really poor part of Iblis’ capital city. It was uncommon for the royal family to set off fireworks. They don’t celebrate holidays or hold any sort of festivities.”

“You were poor?”

“Actually, I’ve been homeless since the age of five. It was Tatsu who raised me. When Tatsu turned fourteen he met Leo and we were almost a real family,” Nesryn explained, her eyes searching Levi’s. 

Levi stared in disbelief. Iblis was one place he had never dared to travel to. What if he had? Would he have met Nesryn there? Tatsu had never said where he lived in specific and would brush the subject aside. When Levi asked what his sister looked like, he was told she had strawberry blond hair and hazel eyes with flecks of gold and blue. 

Levi opened his mouth to speak, but as soon as he did, Nesryn spoke up again.

“Tatsu and I were actually the children of highly respected nobles before they were brutally killed and our manor was torn down on top of them in flames. Tatsu had grabbed me by the hand and dragged me away from our parents’ corpses that laid crushed beneath bookshelves that had been stuff with books,” she said, turning to watch the fireworks. “That’s just about the only memory I have of that place. Tatsu never once looked back and instead he kept up his cheerful and outgoing persona to hide his pain until Leo appeared out of the blue.”

Levi turned his body to face the girl which caught her attention. His eyes were filled with frustration, but it wasn’t directed at Nesryn. No, it was directed at himself. “I wish I had been there. I wish I could have protected you from that pain.”  
Nesryn laughed sweetly and shook her head. “It gave me a lot of priceless knowledge and memories. I wouldn’t change anything of the past because I wouldn’t be who I am today otherwise. Those trials only helped me grow and learn.”

Levi was surprised by her answer and he stared in complete awe. Her mind was unlike any other he had encountered before. She was a beautiful mystery he wanted to solve and hold close. Unconsciously, he took her small hands in hers and held them delicately as if she were a fragile artifact.

“From now on,” he began, staring deep into her pink irises. “From now on I will be ever at your side. I won’t let you be hurt again. Please let me protect you and keep you close.”

Nesryn was shocked for a long moment, eyes wide in surprise. Levi brought on hand to her cheek and smiled softly. He was surprised how could she was. Nesryn turned her face into the warmth of his hand. Her eyes fluttered closed and she gave a small nod. Levi leaned down and brought his other hand to waist. Nesryn blinked at him once but didn’t push away and instead allowed Levi to pull her in close until the distance between them had diminished to nothing.

Levi smiled against her lips, more than elated that she had allowed him to kiss her. He pulled away and pressed his forehead to hers. He hadn’t really thought much about their height difference. He was at least a whole head taller than her. Nesryn smiled, gazing intently into the demon’s eyes of endless pools of purple. That smile she gave him was special and he knew it. It was a smile for his eyes only. 

In that moment, nothing else mattered but the girl in front of him. He wondered if the stories about soulmates were true. Now, he couldn’t see his life without Nesryn. He leaned down, placing another chaste kiss against her lips before pulling her into his arms and sitting down on one of the wooden benches build into the wooden rails. Before sitting down, however, he unfastened his cloak and wrapped Nesryn within. 

“I swear I will keep you safe until the end of time,” he whispered into her ear.


End file.
